Blesshisfall
by Feelthebeatnowx
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha,the most adored boy on the planet, is the meaning of perfection. Naruto is the just the opposite with an abusive father, self-destructive personality, and his no hope whatsoever of being loved. SasuNaru. Rated for cutting, sex, more inside.
1. Rise Up

**BLESSHISFALL**

Sasuke Uchiha is the most adored boy on the planet, it is he who is the meaning of absolute perfection. Naruto, however, is just the opposite. With an abusive father, self-destructive personality, and he has no hope whatsoever of being loved. But why, or rather, but how, could anyone as perfect as Sasuke ever notice something so unstable, so imperfect? SasuNaru. Rated for abuse, cutting, sex, drugs and other adult themes. Oh, and language usage.

**Hello, one and all. This is my first story. I found it on an old floppy disk Yes, I still use floppy disks. : ) I've decided to resurrect it. It get's good I swear. I'm not the best abuse writer thing, but I'll improve. You can help ! I'm a pretty good fluffy, lemon writer though. ; So, I guess you'll have to keep reading and wait for one of those. They'll come. Enjoy ?**

**Disclaimer :**

**I do not own Naruto. I do not own Blessthefall and their lyrics later to come. Wish I did though Craig's pretty. :)**

Sasuke Uchiha awoke to the sound of his brother's loud footsteps echoing down the hallway of the otherwise quite Uchiha mansion.

"Fuck.", the dark haired wonder moaned aloud opening his onyx eyes to the morning.

He absolutely loathed his brother with every part of his gorgeous being. He glared at his open window, judging by the color of the sky that it was about time to drag himself out of bed and face his hundreds of adoring fans once again.

XXX

On the other side of Konoha, another teenage boy was awakening to footsteps. These footsteps did not raise hatred in this boy, unlike in Sasuke. Oh no, these footsteps raised fear. These footsteps were heavy and angry.

"Damnit.", the blonde boy uttered, panic forming in the pit of his stomach. This blonde boy was smart and he knew what was coming. It was his very drunken version of his father pounding down the hallway, headed straight for him.

Having been in this situation before Naruto knew he had two choices; pretend to be asleep, or climb out his second floor window and hide out until his father calmed down and fell asleep. The last time this had happened Naruto had chosen the latter of the two. This was always the better option if his father was extremely wasted, which was most of the time. But, it was much to late to choose. His father was too close, he wouldn't make it to his window in time.

The overhead light flicked on and Naruto squeezed his eyes together, praying silently, 'No…Please God, no.'

His prayer went unheard.

In two seconds the sheets were ripped from the blue-eyed boy and he was yanked by his arm off the bed and onto the floor. With a thud his body hit the ground and a hard-toed shoe met his stomach.

"Ahh...", Naruto groaned trying to coil himself into a ball to shield himself.

That wasn't going to work. His father wouldn't allow it. With impossible strength he grabbed Naruto by the neck and lifted him to his sweaty, disgusting face. Naruto didn't see much point in resisting at this point as his father whispered something in his ear and threw him back on the floor.

The next half hour went by slowly, and Naruto didn't wish to remember any of it. Here and there he heard an 'I hate you', or a 'Fucking worthless' among other things. He had collected new bruises on his chest and arms and he was pretty sure he cracked a couple ribs, but other than that it'd been worst. So, laying on the floor, knowing his father had gone to work by now, he decided that in the next few minutes he would need to shower.

Grimacing, he got up and limped to the bathroom, turning from the mirror when he reached it. He turned the knob to the shower on his desired warmth and climbed in, grinding his teeth when the pinpricks reached his newly acquired injuries.

And that was it. Everyone was gone and he could cry again. He knew he shouldn't care. But, who wouldn't?

"Why?", he cried to himself quietly," Why doesn't daddy love me? Why does daddy hate me?'

**It gets better, kids ! Promise. I've thought it out almost to the ending. Review? Critism? Compliments? Something:p**


	2. Everyday Combat

**A/N: Chapter two ! Exciting, yes? Haha. I won't take up too much time here but, I should tell you that I hope to God this doesn't suck. And oh, yes, Gothicangle, Minako Momiji, Dark Tobiume, xNeTsUx, Cluelessninja65, dragonfire04, dayxxdreamer, and vixen-of-the-roses thank you so much! Plus, thank you extraextra much xXkawaii-chanXx since you were my first reviewer. Now, on with the story !**

As he stepped out of the shower Sasuke's hands found one of the big, white, fluffy towels in which he was so fond of, and wrapped it securely around his small waist. He scowled at the thought of just how many girls would kill to be that towel and took a look in the mirror to his right.

It was too foggy too make out anything but his pale outline and dripping wet black hair. He shook his head letting water droplets cover the mirror and the marble sink.

'_One more thing for Itachi to complain about: water spots'_, the boy thought to himself bitterly.

He dismissed the thought to wipe the water off and instead reached for the door handle, because there was a poptart calling his name; it was strawberry.

**XXX**

Naruto stumbled out of his shower and pulled a bright yellow towel off the bathroom floor. Trying to avoid brushing past a bruise forming above his left hip he wrapped it around his waist. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes deciding it was time to assess the damage.

He shuffled over to the mirror slowly, dreading every second for normally he tried to avoid looking into mirrors altogether.

Making it to the mirror he counted to two and opened his eyes taking in a sharp breath. It always shocked him to see his body like this.

In addition to the bruise above his ship he found a series of black and blue patches across his stomach and chest area along with a gash across his shoulder blades which probably explained why one of his dresser drawers looked like it did.

Then, it happened. Naruto suddenly leaned forward grasping the white counter for support. The image of the boy in the mirror blurred and he couldn't breathe. He heard something. Something inside his head...and a voice he didn't know questioned him:

_"Why are you crying? Men don't cry. Be a fucking man. What would your daddy think of you now? Is this why he beats the shit out of you, because you're such a fucking crybaby? Comecome now. What would daddy want?"_

The blue-eyed boy tried to take in some form of air. No luck. Nothing.

But, he knew what his daddy would want.

Nearly ripping the bathroom door off its hinges Naruto ran to his room. Stumbling over what appeared to be the remains of a drawer he fell to his knees, then to his hands. Panting trying to find air he got up again and shoved his hand beneath his mattress, a few seconds later withdrawing an object.

Running back to the bathroom he must have found enough oxygen to keep from keeling over and once back inside he was able to choke out, "Hurt…daddy wants _my pain_…That's all he'll ever…", then burst into tears. His hand enclosed around the object and with its sting he remembered it.

"...Daddy."

Slowly, slowly he brought it up to his arm, two inches from his shoulder. Slower still, he drug it across in a neat line until he saw it. Blood. _His_ blood. It cleared the fog inside his head and he could think better now; he could breathe again. Just to be sure he drug the blade across a second time, under the first line.

Then the shaking, shaking.

Oh, that feeling for him. He didn't have to be hard as a rock for a moment; he could let his guard down. He didn't need to pretend anything. He just needed to feel. Naruto could feel without pretending, vulnerable as a child.

The cold meets the warm. The blade to the blood. The warm meets the cold. The blood to the floor.

'_This is too early an hour to be awake'_, he thought dropping the blade.

Gently, gently he got down on his hands and knees. Gently, gently he rolled to his back on the cold tile. Gently, gently he closed his eyes, because again it hurt to breathe.

**XXX**

"SASUKE!"

Somewhere someone was calling the onxy-eyed beauty. But, was he aware? Oh, no. I Am Ghost coming from a white, iPod doc was all Sasuke could hear at the moment.

And then the day took it's course.

Grabbing his Calculus book, English III homework, cell phone, and iPod plus, earphones Sasuke headed down the stairs. Navigating his way through the Uchiha mansion took him seconds and in five he was in the immense kitchen only to find the eldest Uchia awaiting him and he didn't look particularly happy.

"What's wrong? Did somethin-", Sasuke asked fear forming in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm not taking you to school. Fucking walk." Itachi muttered icily.

Sasuke looked back in awe, "Whatthehell? Why?"

Itachi expression never changed as he walked over to the white, trash bin, plucked a box from it and brought it back to Sasuke placing it atop the counter.

"Poptarts?", Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you fucking ate the last one. My last one. So, you get to walk your ass to school today.", Itachi said.

"You can't be serious.", Sasuke said wary of how short Itachi's fuse was.

"I'm very.", Itachi said with a glare.

"You won't take me because I ate 'your poptarts'?" Am I not allowed a goddamn poptart in my own house?", Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Language, little one. And no, not mine.", Itachi said smiling.

"Yours?!"

" There was one left. My one left"

"It's your own fault. I didn't know it was yours. Maybe, you should buy more than one box of fucking poptarts next time."

"I suggest you quit stop using that tone of voice with me. Now. You can also stop your griping and either get your walking shoes on or hurry your ass to the corner before you miss the bus.", Itachi said all traces of that last smile gone. 

"Itachi, you know I—", Sasuke started but, deciding from the look on Itachi's face he better get his ass to the corner. Quick.

And that's just what he did.

**XXX**

Naruto emerged from his house at 7:30 with just enough time to lock up and walk to the corner before the bus arrived and forced him to eight more hours of hellish torture. Two minutes later it did as big and yellow as ever chugging it's way up to welcome him to a new semester. He began walking to it and stopped. 

_'Woah, hold up. This isn't my bus…207, whatthehell? What happened to 184?'_

That's right. This morning bus 207 pulled up instead of his usual 184. But, figuring the bus was going to the same place by the big, black lettering, "Konoha High School", on the side he started for the bus again.

_'Oh God. We've adjoined buses again haven't we? Joy. Joy. Joy. Picking a new seat.' ,_ Naruto thought rolling his eyes at how crowded the bus was.

He lucked out. About five isles down there was an empty seat on the left. Naruto made a beeline for it and plopped down. Then, as the bus started off again he reached in his pocket for his iPod. It was white. He turned it on. Ten minutes later after scrolling through his options twice and as the bus was coming to another stop he decided upon In Regards to Myself by UnderOath. He turned it up. Loud.

**XXX**

As Sasuke Uchia boarded bus 207 he noticed two things, one: there were way too many kids on this bus, and two: Kiba was on this bus. He. Hated. Kiba. Maybe, it was because Kiba was obnoxious, or maybe, it was because he was loud. Or maybe, it was because the two had been bestfriends once upon a time and Kiba had betrayed him in the worse possible way. But, that was another story.

Whatever the reason, there were two seats left open. One next to Kiba and one next to some blonde kid who he didn't recognize staring out the window. It's needless to say he sure as hell didn't sit next to Kiba.

**XXX**

**Awuh. Guess who the blonde kid is. Hmm. I wonder.  
Next chapter comes only as quick as the reviews. Likkkke it? Tell mehhh. Don't like it? Tell mehh anyways.  
Thank you loves.**


	3. Those Blue Eyes

Janitors closet

**Those Blue Eyes**

**A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry to those of you who've already read this…but, I've fixed the ending that's all.  
Thank you to: All reviewers, people who liked my story enough to keep reading it, and Vixen-of-the-roses in particular; congrats first reviewer!**

**I have nothing against FTSK, Ino, Kiba, or Sakura.  
**  
**ONWITHTHESTORY !**

**XXX**

Five minutes on that nasty, yellow school bus with it's nasty, brown, vinyl seats and Sasuke Uchiha had had enough. Boredom was setting in quickly and in attempt to drown out the annoying sounds of the bus' other passengers Sasuke turned his music up a few notches louder.

_'Oh my God, I've got the remedy for love_

_I struck the glass and broke the bones inside my fist_

_But, I'm okay'_

These lyrics were pounding in his ears at this point so it's no wonder he didn't notice the quick glance he got from the other occupant of his seat. He just went on trying to find things in which to entertain himself. And what was Sasuke's biggest habit in situations as such? Chewing gum, of course. Dentine Ice Spearmint; to be exact—he always had at least one pack on his person at all times.

He pulled a dark green pack out of his pocket, slid the cardboard off the shiny package, pushed a white square out and popped one into his mouth. After this routine was done he started looking for something else to do, glancing around every which way but at at Kiba until he caught the eyes of one, Naruto Uzumaki…

**XXX**

**Naruto's P.O.V. :**

I never would have turned my head away from the window if two things hadn't have happened:

1) I heard the familiar voice of Ronnie Radke's, the lead singer of Escape The Fate, voice suddenly growing loud.

2) The bus hadn't hit a huge ass bump causing the other person in my seat to hit his leg into mine.

When the first happened I was surprised, to say the least because…I don't know…maybe because it got so loud so fast…or because…I can't really remember at this point because just seconds ago the second happened causing me to snap my head away from the window and meet the darkest, scariest pair of eyes I had ever seen. I tried to force myself to look away. Look at anything else. It was suprisingly hard but, I finally tore my eyes away from his and instead focused on my left leg.

"Ouch"

**XXX**

**Sasukes P.O.V.:**

Sparks...

Blue…

The immediate memorization in the eyes across from my own was obvious for the first couple of seconds until their owner let go of my gaze and found his voice looking down at his leg.

"Ouch."

"What?", I asked in confusion. I guess my voice sounded pretty harsh to him because he glanced up at me quickly then back down again just as quick before answering.

"Your leg…it hit mine.", he said as if in a daze.

"Hn. I'm just oh so sorry.", I replied in mock sympathy.

"Well, you don't have to be a fucking ass about it.", he said looking up suddenly. All traces of memorization in his eyes gone now…almost as if they had never been.

I adverted my eyes, for fear they would catch his again.

The boy was blonde and his hair was messy. He was also very...tan. Not like Malibu Barbie Tan but, more like...a golden brown? After making this brilliant observation, I was about to try my luck and look at his eyes again but, then something else about him was called to my attention.

_'...His cheeks.'_

Three...scars...no...maybe tatoos graced each one. Odd.

"I brushed past your leg, calm down," I spat back hoping he didn't notice the previous pause before my reply. At the last mention of my leg I saw him glance down at my iPod resting atop it. My hand shot to it and I hit the forward button as quick I could. 'She's A Lady' began to play.

"What's that?" The other boy gestured towards it in grimace.

"My leg?"

"No," he said unaffected by my smart response, "The music...Forever the Sickest Kids?"

"Yeah. It is.", I said curtly, staring my iPod down in frustration and wondering whether or not he noticed the clip in my voice signaling the fact I wanted to him to stop talking and get back to his window watching.

"You call that mass-produced, mainstream, unoriginal, F.M. Top 40 countdown, wanna-be shit music?", he asked with what sounded like a hint of amusement in voice.

In regards to his question I was...shocked, to say the least. I mean I practically made this music popular and I'm not trying to be arrogant...I really did, because when people saw I was listening to it so did they. I thought by listening to this I was...safe, because...well, everyone else listened to it too.I looked back up only to see the most innocent, childlike smile I had ever seen in my life.

"Hn,"came my simple reply, because frankly I could think of nothing else to say. I kept my eyes on his smile...and his teeth. Which were extremely white in comparison to his skin tone and impossibly straight.

"What's so great about it?", he asked persistantly in what seemed like pure curiousity, "Why do you listen to that?"

More questions? My eyes wandered back up to his.

"I...", I tried put on my coldest face and tell him that I didn't have to explain shit to him but, I couldn't and I wasn't sure why. It was making me extremely angry. He cocked his head to the side slightly and looked straight into my eyes...as if he were looking for his answer in them.

'_Who the hell is this boy?'_

I paused for what seemed like at least 30 seconds and thinking I had regained my composure I tried to start over but, something made me say say what I didn't want to. "I...really don't.", I said, my eyes never leaving his.

"Oh..."

"Well, it-"

_'Why are you explaining yourself?'_

Then it hit me. It was those blue eyes. They were clear, blue, innocent eyes. Like...Cabochon Turquoise. It was them. They made me feel...compelled to talk to him. I was almost...frightened at this point. I tried to break the connection between our eyes, but I couldn't...it was almost...electric. As if there were actual sparks passing between the two of us.

"...it seemed like something everyone else listened to."

"...But, it sucks. You had something else on. I heard Escape the Fate a few minutes ago. They're good. Why'd you change it?", he asked unfazed by my stupid explaination.

" Well, what do you think people say if they knew Sasuke Uchiha listened to that kind of stu-...music?", I asked suddenly interested in what he had to say.

Without skipping a beat he replied, "Who cares?"

It was in this moment I figured out why I couldn't break the connection. It was because...I had stopped trying.

**XXX**

**Naruto's P.O.V.:**

What the hell did I think I was doing? Why was I, someone who spent 2/3 of their time avoiding conversation (which was probably the reason my only friend was Shikamaru Nara), suddenly trying to pursue it with the Boy God who was Sasuke Uchiha? I mean seriously the boy was perfect. In _every_ single way.

Sasuke was pale...very pale. It kinda made me wanna lock him in a tanning bed but, something told me he wouldn't look as nice tan anyways. He had black hair that stuck up in places and his eyes were dark. I tried to read them at some point in our conversation but, it was like there was some sort of wall behind them...Like he didn't want people in...and he didn't smile much, well...at all actually. It mad me kinda of...sad.

Much to my suprise even after our music conversation we exchanged names, I knew his, of course, and continued talking:

"So...," I said noticing how fixed those dark eyes were on mine, "Why are you riding the bus? Aren't you like super ri-, I mean, don't you have a car?"

"Well, my brother sort of has the power over my car at the moment.", he said laughing softly.

"Oh...", I said looking away from him and nervously down at the iPod resting on his leg again. I couldn't tell if he was laughing at me or not.

He saw this and reached down and handed the music player to me without a second thought, "Naruto, are you...new? I mean, what grade are you in?"

"No, I'm not new. I've been going to Konoha High since 9th grade. But, I'm in 11th now.", I replied, scrolling through his Artists section, not suprised in the slightest that he didn't know we were in the same freaking grade.

He was still watching me, "Oh, well, I've don't really pay att-"

"It's okay. I'm not very sociable anyways.", I said. I acutally didn't know the extent of my social abilities. I didn't have the opportunity to use them very often.

"Why not?", he asked almost in frustration.

"I don't...", I said struggling to find the right words for it,"The rest of the kids at school don't really...like me. They don't really talk to me, much...Well, at all. Actually, I think they go out of their way to ignore the fact that I'm even alive."

Sasuke was silent, making me realize, much to my horror, what I had just confided in him. I smiled and looked up quickly to see him looking down at me, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. My smile faltered just the tiniest bit and I spoke again trying to release the tension I had just caused, "Haha. But, that's alright. I don't really mind." I looked back down at his iPod, feeling a bit awkward.

Out of the corner of my eye noticed his pale hand extend toward my face and I tried to supress the urge to flinch, but I failed. He put his hand under my chin which caused me become frozen. His hand...it was like a shock of electricity. He pulled my face up and over, in order to see him.

"I don't believe that.", he whispered.

"I...", I breathed. I was dazed and light headed. He smelled faintly of...Spearmint. I wonder...If I...

Sasukes eyes widened and he looked as if he were in shock. He released my face and his hand dropped quickly. After a split second he adverted his eyes down and he turned silent.

_'Wh-what was that?'_

**XXX**

**Normal POV**

_'What the fuck did I do that for?!', _Sasuke asked myself angrily, '_Am I no longer in control of my own actions? I just...Nobody wouldn't care if people were so blatently rude to you but, if that was the case, he was so...he acted so happy despite it._

He didn't have much more time to think about it because as the bus pulled to a stop a girl was trying to switch seats from somewhere in the back to the seat next to Kiba...and across from Sasuke.

He watched her in disgust: Ino somethingoranother. The girl was one of my biggest annoyances. She was what other people might have called good-looking. I thought she was kind of generic: Big breasted, Blonde, Blue-eyed. She was _almost_ worse than that Sakura Haruno girl...she came in a very close second.

"Move, Kiba.", Ino ordered the brown haired boy then turned to Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke looked down.

"No.", Kiba's said in irratation as Sasuke looked back up, thinking it was safe to watch this little scene.

_'Hah. I hope she stabs him.', _He thought in amusement.

Ino's blue-eyes flashed in anger, "I'll fucking sit on you, dog boy."

Needless to say, Kiba scooted over and Ino sat down. Sasuke turned away from her quickly back to Naruto rolling his eyes.

"What?", Naruto asked, afraid he had done something to upset the onyx-eyed boy.

Sasuke motioned to Ino. Naruto giggled and Sasuke wrinkled his nose back at him.

"Sasuke!", Ino tapped Sasuke urgently on the back.

'_Oh, God.', _Sasuke dreaded silently_._

He was just going to ignore her but, Naruto spoke up.

"Sasuke, I'm feeling a little...hot sitting on the inside. Could we possibly...switch?", he asked with that innocent face again.

"Su-", Sasuke started but, was overtaken by Ino.

"Shut up. Nobody was talking to you fucking loser.", Ino snapped.

Sasuke stole a quick glance at Naruto. His face was red and he was watching Ino with an ashamed look on his face. Now, that made the onyx-eyed boy angry...for some odd reason.

"Yes, Naruto. For the love of God let's switch.", He said looking straight at Ino and standing up, bus still in motion.

**XXX**

**Narutos P.O.V.:**

I smiled to myself as we switched, even though Ino was shooting me disgusted looks the whole time.

"Thank you, Naruto.", Sasuke muttered as the bus stopped to let in more kids.

"You're--ah.", I gasped quietly and my left hand shot to my side.

_'Damn it.',_ I thought, trying to hold back a scream. I looked up to find serveral kids passing by me looking for room on the bus, brushing past my side and sending fire up it everytime they did so. I fucking hurt like hell. My eyes stung. _'No. No, God. Not here. Don't let-', _I pleaded.

"Are you alright?", Sasuke asked, interrupting my pleas.

_'Shit. What do I say...? Uhmuhmuhm...Oh. CAR.'_

"Oh, haha, fine. My side...I-I got hit by a car about...a week ago...?", I knew I sounded unsure of myself.

"You...got hit by a car?" Sasuke was suspitous for sure.

"It...It wasn't going very fast...slow actually."

_'A car? You fucking dumbass. Nice, Naruto. Nice.', _I was kicking myself at this point.

"Oh," Sasuke looked me up and dow, "Why would you switch seats with me if your side...?"

"I figured talking to Ino would be worse then a few people hitting a little bruise.", I said with that ever present smile still plastered on my face.

"...Yeah...probably.", Sasuke said. I could tell he was trying very hard to believe my stupid story. He was quiet for awhile and I noticed we were getting close to the school. He watched as I wrapped the earphones around his iPod and hand it back to him.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?", I was startled by the sound of his voice again.

"What Ino said...", he seemed to be searching, "That...that's what you mean isn't it? She...That wasn't nice of her. I'm sorry."

_'Oh.', _I gasped mentally,

_"_Haha. It's fine. I don't mind remember?", I said smiling extra big.

"Yeah...Yeah, I remember.", Sasuke said his head shaking slightly. He smilied a bit. More than I'd ever seen anyways. But, the smile...was fake...all melancholy.

_Too. Much. He's read too much into things. I didn't get hit by a car. He might think my lame-ass excuse is crazy but, he'd never guess it was from last night--well, this morning technically. He's trying really hard though to think of a reason I would have lied to him, I can tell. Oh well, this'll have to stop. Another person I have to avoid. Not like it'll be that hard. I don't see him much and he's never seen me. Our lives don't intertwine. In awhile I-I can't talk to this greek god anymore. I guess...it was fun while it lasted.', I _thought all of this sadly but, I felt a stab of jealously...I don't know why but, it was for those people who got to talk to Sasuke all day.

We were pulling to a halt at the front of the school. Students rose. I tried to do the same but, only made it half way. Sasuke grabbed the sleeve of my right arm.

"Naruto. Wait.", he cocked his head to the side.

"I..?", I was confused. Why wouldn't he let me off? He rose slightly and stopped a few inches in front of me. Him being this close was making me feel dizzy. His pale hand extended towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kiba our one man audiance as he left the bus watching us as he descended down the steps. Sasuke touched my right cheek. My stomach dropped. _'What...?'_ His hand caressed it slowly. Three times. Then, I knew. The lines. He-

"Naruto, why...what happened to your face?", he asked his hand going back over the scars.

_'Goddamn.' _This boy...he was so beautiful. I swallowed a rising lump in my throat. No one was left on the bus and the driver was eyeying us curiously. _'Goodbye.' _I jerked away from his touch and bolted down the aisle way. I heard him call to me as I bounded down the steps and I reached up and touched my cheek quickly. It felt like in the places he touched the blood behind it froze up. Like he was made of ice. I sped up when I hit the sidewalk and disappeared into a crowd of students.

**XXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V.:**

...Come back.

When I got off the bus I faltered. Where was I going? After _him?_ Wh-

"SASUKE-KUN!", I was greeted by a bouncing ball of pink haired annoyance. It. Sakura Haruno. All 5 foot and 4 inches of her was currently trying to latch onto me everywhich way. I shook of the girl quickly and looked at her coldly. White leggings, light blue, jean skirt, white shirt with Abercrombie written up the side in dark blue, matching the dark blue ribbon in her hair. Even her outfit was annoying me today.

"Get off him, forehead!", My other nightmare screeched from behind me skipping up in order to chase Sakura away with her Pink, chunky looking purse...or bag, whatever you called it. I was going to sneak away when I heard another familiar voice address me.

"Hey. Sasuke. You looked pretty cozy on the bus this morning."

I turned slowly...Kiba. I wanted to grab that purse from Ino and start beating him in the face with it but, I suspect that would look...rather odd to passerbys.

"What?", I spat back.

"With that freak kid. The one who resembles a fucking fox or something.", Kiba lauged loudly attracting an audiance.

"You would know, _dog_ boy.", I watched Kiba stop laughing in anger at the hated nickname.

Ino and Sakura hurried to my defense.

"SHUT UP, KIBA!"

"Leave Sasuke-Kun alonnnnnnne!"

Yeah, just what I need. Sakura and Ino fighting my fucking battles for me.

"It's not my fault 'Sasuke-Kun' prefers men- I mean boys to girls.", Kiba smirked.

I stayed silent shocked at his accusation.

"YOU DO DONT YOU?! HAHA. This is just too good." At this point I think 2/3 of the school were watching our spat.

"No!"

"Oh? Then who Sasuke? Which girl is it that has stolen your heart?", Kiba faked a swoon.

Silence.

God, I hate my life.

**XXX**

**Normal POV:**

"Shes'…She's…", Sasuke clamped his mouth shut.

'_Nope. Can't do it.'_, He thought in anguish.

Kiba looked around at his audience in triumph, "See? I told you! Sasuke-kun, here doesn't look at girls at all," he paused for dramatic effect, "Let alone date them!"

'_Oh God, I hate you.'_

"I do.", Sasuke said quickly hating himself for it. He knew how to get to Kiba. What he was about to say would kill him but, at what cost of his own?

Kiba was visibly startled, "Who?!"

'_KAMI. Anata ga kirai desu.'_, Sasuke thought in malice.

"Haruno."

All around him students started to stir. Girls started to cry, boy nodded their heads in approval, all dying to be him. Kiba was outraged. Sakura, the object of his undying affection with…Sasuke?! You see, Sakura was, for some ungodly reason, actually very popular among both boys and girls in Konoha and was…attractive.

"Y-You?", Kiba stammered, "…are…dating Sakura?!"

Sasuke thought fast, trying to save himself, and put his cool demeanor back on saying, "Not exactly."

Everyone went silent once more as they pondered this and with that Sasuke took his leave, walking toward the school's bus entrance.

Ino sat dumbstruck.

Kiba glared.

Sakura…fainted. Needless to say, Ino didn't catch her.

**XXX**

**A/N: Aha. Cliffhanger. Sort of. I repaired it and like it better now. No flaming please. This isn't a SasuSaku fiction, remember? I don't oppose the two but, I don't support it either. SasuNaru is my poison. Guess you'll have to see how this one plays out...**

**Anyone who figures out what Sasuke said in Japanese up there will get recognition for sure!**

**But, snce that's a mean way to end it I'll preview the next chapter for you, which is still title-less. Any suggestions?**

**Chapter Four Preview:**

Just as he passed by the open door he heard it: muffled screams and the sound of a body being shoved up against a wall.

"Stupid-ass teenage hormones," Sasuke mumbled. He stopped walking…Those weren't sounds of shower room sex. No, someone was getting the shit kicked out of them.

Sasuke hesitated. The he sighed…

**Yeah, yeah. Not a very good preview, but the next chapter's almost done! When I get to 35 reviews I'll put it up. Haha, incentive, much?**


	4. Boy, where'd that smile go?

_I'm sorry I have to say it but, you look like you're sad_

_Your smile is gone; I've noticed it's bad_

_The cure is if you let in just a little more love _

_And I promise you this; A little's enough_

_-"A Little's Enough", Angels and Airwaves_

**Thursday. Same Week.  
****XXX**

Something. Had. To. Be. Done.

Sure, Sasuke had survived a week of that pink haired disaster but, barely. In order to show some sort of the faux attraction to...her...Sasuke had forced himself into walking Sakura from class to class with a goal of two weeks. No dates. No phone calls. No eating lunch together. No car rides. No, none of that. He had limits, you know and listening to her prattle on about pointless, vain things for five mintues between each class was torture enough.

_'Hmm. Maybe two weeks is too long a goal. If I drag this out too long it'll only make it hard to get rid of her,'_ Sasuke thought bitterly walking to his next to the last class of the day; AP History, _'Hell, it'll be hard enough as is.'_

A bell rang. Sasuke looked around. The halls were empty.

Well, he had been thinking of skipping anyways.

The dark haired boy took a left and in a few seconds was at his gray, metal locker. Combination: 16, to the right 2, left to 16, _click. _

In ten seconds flat a square of gum, a copy of _'Salems Lot _was in hand and his locker door was shut; lock in place.

Heading off for his own little "Secret Entrance" to the roof he placed the gum in his mouth. He saw the boys shower/locker room up ahead; it was fairly close to his locker. As he passed by the open door he heard it: muffled screams and the sound of a body being shoved up against a wall.

"Stupid-ass teenage hormones," Sasuke mumbled but, he stopped walking…Because these weren't sounds of shower room sex. No, someone was getting the shit kicked out of them.

Sasuke hesitated. Then he sighed.

In one swift motion, he chucked the book into the room and backed up flat against the wall next to the door. The kicking stopped immediatly and two sets of feet ran out the door inside the room, which Sasuke knew would put them in the gym with the P.E. class. The door slammed shut behind them.

He was about to head into the room to get his book, which was his own personal copy, when a shuffling noise from inside reminded him somone else was still inside.

He could hear whoever it was get to their feet and stagger over to a wall and slide down it until a 'thud' told him they were sitting down.

Then the softest of noises started.

_Crying._

...But it was too quiet. As if something was covering their mouth.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pushed away what was left of his conscience, something he was finding easier and easier to do everyday. He peeled himself off the wall and shook his head gently, '_I'm not playing hero.'_ He reopened his eyes and turned away in pursuit of the library. He now needed to borrow _'Salems Lot_ from there.

**XXX**

Naruto pulled the sleeve of his orange jacket a few inches away from his mouth. He raised it to his eyes, swiping at each quickly. He got up slowly holding back more tears.

'Stop it," He willed silently.

He walked over to the object laying hapazardly on the ground a few feet from him and picked it up. A book. He read the cover and smiled, "'Salem's Lot." One of his favorites.

Still clutching the book that had saved him more kicks in the stomach he wobbled to his gym locker. He was working on cleaning up his face, smudged with dirt from the disgusting floor when he reaslized somehting...

He cocked his head to the side, '_Books don't fall from the sky.'_

**XXX**

Sasuke ran past classroom after classroom increasing his speed. Behind him there were at least 20 girls chasing him.

**--A Few Minutes Earlier--**

The onxy-eyed boy had been sitting at the quietest, emptiest and most inconspiquous table in the library when Kiba walked in. Sasuke swore to the fact that Kiba had radar for him or something. So, Kiba clad in full PE clothing spotted Sasuke and when he got a look of pure hatred on his face.

_'Maybe saying Sakura wasn't such a good idea,' _Sasuke mused.

He rose slowly and started for the exit but, Kiba was quicker and in five seconds had alerted three tables of girls to the fact Sasuke was trying to make a break for it. Their faces grew alight and Sasuke dashed out the door.

The chase was on.

**--20 Minutes Later--**

So, here he was running for his life.

_'Goddamn, do the teachers in this school notice _anything_?! God, acting intrested in Sakura has only made them more vicious.', _Sasuke thought miserably.

What to do, what to do? It donned on him: Hide.

**XXX**

He looked in the mirror in the shower room once more, shaking blonde hair from his eyes gently.

_'**So, you get it at school too? Damn, does anyone like you?', **_the voice from earlier was back. Naruto shut his eyes tightly and tried to push the thoughts away when he heard voices headed for the room.

...Familiar voices.

"Shit.", he muttered frantically. He rose to his feet from his position on the floor and as he did so the gym door oped and he was greeted by two faces...faces he had seen a little while before. They were smiling.

"No.", Naruto ran for the other door.

--

After a few clever tricks and sprints later Naruto arrived at a safe place: Janitor's Closet.

'It's better than nothing' , He thought twisting the knob of the door and scrambling inside.

--

A few seconds after entering the closet I heard giggling and more than a dozen pairs of girls' voices approaching my haven. Instinctively, I took a few backwords steps with my hands out behind me searching for the wall to press against. I didn't notice someone elses' soft breathing filling the closet until mid-second steps when I felt a hand--that wasn't my own--enclose over left one and pull me roughly into their body.

I opened my mouth in panic but, before anything but a feeble squeak got out their right hand shot up and placed itself over my mouth pressing me ever closer against them. A soft voice then bent down to my ear, speaking soft and low, "Naruto...sh."

My eyes widened, '..._Sasuke.'_

The female voices out side quieted as they headed down the hall. A moment after Sasuke released me and pushed me away from him. With much difficultly, because the closet was so small, I rotated myself around to face him. It was almost to dark to see his face but, a cool, spearmint air blowing at me told me he was about three inches taller than me; I looked up.

All was silent as my eyes tried to adjust in the dark and focus on his.

"Sasuke?", I whispered.

He was looking down demeaningly at me, his voice was quiet, "What?"

I caught the annoyance in his voice, but my heart skipped two beats anyways, "What are you doing in a closet?"

**XXX**

**Normal POV:**

"Hiding, obviously.", Sasuke said, his voice flat.

"Oh...", Naruto swallowed hard, '_I...I'm so confused. He...he's acting as if...he doesn't remember. This can't be the same boy that-'_

"-move?"

Naruto snapped back from his thoughts, "What?"

Sasuke sighed in exasperation, "I asked if you were going to move."

"Uh, Right.", Naruto said casting his eyes downword as he shuffled to switch places with the other boy. He thought he might have seen Sasuke pause before reaching out for the door knob but, maybe not.

"Who _are_ you?", The blonde boy blurted out before he knew it.

Sasuke froze without turning back around, "What?"

"I met you...before and you were...different. You didn't act like you are now."

The onxy-eyed boy smirked, and turned around, "Neither are you."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Huh?"

"The boy I met was bright, and energetic...and he smiled alot...too much," Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Why'd you do that?", Naruto asked.

"Do what?"

"Just now when I came in...you-"

Sasuke's interrupted his voice serious, " If those girls found you in closet with me regardless of what we were doing they would have torn you to shreads and proceeded to light those shreads on fire."

Naruto was silent for awhile, then much to Sasuke's suprise he started to laugh--or rather giggle.

Sasuke was alarmed, "What?"

"Nobody-hahaha-...says...haha...things like...haha...that.", he chocked out between fits of giggles.

Now Sasuke was silent. Then all at once he smirked, "...You see? This is how I remember you," Naruto beamed up at him, shaking fair hair out of his eyes and Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Baka."

Naruto heard the playfulness in his voice and stuck out his tongue, "And this is how I remember you."

"And how is that?", Sasuke asked his voice soft.

"Mmm...sarcastic...funny...showing some hint of emotion once in awhile.", Naruto smilied.

"All of that from one bus ride?"

"Yep."

"Well, didn't your mother ever teach you that mutilating people wasn't funny?"

Naruto's smile faltered just a bit, "I...I don't remember ever having one of those."

Sasuke looked straight at him before speaking again, his voice hard, "It...Well, it's alot worse when you do..."

Naruto's eyes grew soft and he stopped smiling, "I'm...You...?", he started to whisper, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean..wh-"

Sasuke felt strange all of a sudden seeing the smile leave Naruto's eyes. His pale hand extended and he tapped twice on Naruto's cheek lightly with the back of his hand, "Hey," he said softly, "Don't make faces like that."

"...Wh-"

"I don't like it."

Naruto smiled faintly, "Better?"

"Much.", Sasuke looked at his hand akwardly and brought it back to his side, "So what are _you_ doing in here?"

Naruto stopped breathing, "Hiding."

"From?"

He was uneasy and started to look around at assorted buckets and cleaning products in the dim room, "Just some kids who...don't like me all that much."

Sasuke was quiet as he remembered back to their conversation on the bus.

Naruto smiled again, "But, whatever. I'm sure I must have done something...you know, just like always."

"Huh-"

"I'm sort of a trouble maker, I guess. But, hey," Naruto tried switching subjects with grace but, failed horribly," Are you and Sakura-chan dating?"

Sasuke's answer was quick, "No."

"Uhm, are you...friends, then? I mean because I've seen you pick her up from the remedial computer class and I'm in it...," Naruto saw Sasuke's confused face and explained, "Since I missed the test at the end of the year last year. And...?"

"No. No, we aren't friends."

Naruto waited, but Sasuke stayed quiet on the subject, "Oh...Well, then...who are you friends with?"

"I...I don't really have any of those actually," Sasuke said to himself looking off into space.

Naruto tilted his head to the side slightly, "Even I have Shikamaru...You don't have _any_?"

"I don't need any.", Sasuke said, Kiba's face flickering in his mind.

Naruto looked embarassed for asking and stopped smiling, which irritated Sasuke, "Uhm, oh..."

Sasuke's voice was cool, "Well, I should probably lea-"

Naruto eyes widened and he started to smile without warning and interrupted excitedly, "Sasuke! Sasuke! We...We can be friends, right? Then you'll at least have one!," his eyes shining, proud to have come up with this idea on his own.

Sasuke looked at the fair haired boy and he wanted to smile...almost...He really liked seeing this blonde boy happy and if saying no would mean Naruto would stop smiling again, even if for a moment he wouldn't do it, "Uhm, sure"

Naruto half-jumped, in joy and banged his head against the back wall finding a light switch. He flipped it quickly. Sasuke and him quietly surveyed the room they were standing in for the first time. It...was gross. They were both standing in a puddle of dirty water, the ceiling was cracked and dust was collected on every surface in the room. Sasuke was about to laugh at their situation but, then looked at Naruto and he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Naruto, what happened to your face?"

"Huh?," Naruto reached up and felt his cheek that had been bleeding earlier to find it was bleeding again as was his bottom lip.

Sasuke, the genius he was, started to put things together, "Naruto...when you said people didn't like you...you meant they go as far as too..." The shower room, the book, the blood, Ino on the bus, Kiba in gym clothes. All of it made perfect sense to him now.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and was startled. No one ever cared about what the other kids did...never. Not even his own father. This happened day after day and no one helped him. What was he doing wrong? What was he doing to make people hate him so much?

_'Now, Sasuke knows...he's...he's going to hate me too...Every one else can feel whatever they want but, please not you too.'_, he pleaded in his head, for he was scared.

Tears started to well up against his wishes then, they spilled forth, " Please, don't hate me, too. Please, please Sasuke tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Swiftly, Sasuke reached out and taking one of Naruto's arms and pulled the crying boy into him, wrapping both arms around him. He felt...he felt terrible. He didn't want to see Naruto like this...that look, those tears, he hated them. He didn't want to see Naruto cry or to look the way he did, with scratches on his face and blood running from his mouth. The light flickered...and flickered...and shut off. Leaving nothing but, their breathing and Naruto's crying to fill the silence.

Sasuke was torn. This was his...friend, and he wanted to protect him from all those bad people. And even though he wasn't sure why this blonde boy meant so much to him he new for damn sure that he never wanted anyone to touch this precious boy. Ever again.

They sat like that for awhile; Sasuke standing there holding him saying nothing, and Naruto crying into him ruining Sasuke's shirt and feeling like the safest person in the world. Naruto was the one to break the silence, "Thank you."

Sasuke let go of him like he was on fire and stepped back quickly, "..."

Naruto sniffed and then smiled, even though Sasuke couldn't see it, he could hear it in his voice, "For...for taking all of this pain away from me."

"..."

"I-I...needed this. I...needed a friend too...so, thanks.", With that Naruto took his leave, bolting from the closet leaving Sasuke alone in the dark.

**XXX**

After that time in the closet things changed.

The next morning Naruto appeared at Sasukes locker with bright eyes. Sasuke avoided looking at him for a few moments by trying to find to find his favorite blue inked pen. After the search left him empty handed he turned to Naruto searching his eyes for fear, or some sort of trace of what happened yesterday but, found nothing, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto trying not to be concious of all the eyes on them held up 'Salem's Lot in front of his face offering it to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked wary, "Is that mine?" Naruto nodded and Sasuke took it from him, "Well, thanks."

Naruto smiled up at him, "You're welcome."

A few seconds passed and Sasuke spoke up again, "Why are you still here?"

Naruto smiled, wider still,"We're friends, remember?"

Before Sasuke could reply the pink haired menice arrived stepping inbetween the two, loud voiced as always, "SASUKE-KUN. Ready to go?"

Naruto grumbled, "The yelling isn't-"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you-?", she turned to him and her eyes narrowed in recognition, "Ah, Naruto. And how is your pride today?", she pratically spat the word pride.

"Hey," Sasuke said slamming his door shut causing Sakura to jump.

She turned back to him smiling, "Yeah?"

He glanced at her then at Naruto who looked suprised. Sasuke stepped aside and over to Naruto putting his hands on his back to push him forward, "Let's go."

"Sasuke, what are you **doing**?", Sakura gasped.

The onxy eyed beauty looked back at her for a fleeting moment and said in the clearest voice possible, "We're friends.", and they left Sakura, mouth ajar, behind.

**[A/N]**

That took...so long. And it sucks...so horribly. I'm sorry. I'll work on the fifth right away. Promise.  
It'll be cute...and mmm...and sad all at once. I'm trying here.

Remember only 9 or 10 chapters so I'ma move fast-ish.

Thanks ! 3


End file.
